Location based services utilize beacons (i.e., hardware transmitters) to enhance user experience, such as providing enhanced experiences for customers of venues such as stadiums, airports, retail stores, and hospitals. Examples of beacons include Bluetooth low energy (BLE) devices (e.g., a BLE device compatible with iBeacon protocol). Beacons may be used for a wide range of use cases from sales promotions to building security. BLE beacons transmit wireless Bluetooth signals to Bluetooth enabled devices (e.g., smart phones) for use in awareness and promotion. For example, a BLE beacon can transmit a wireless Bluetooth signal to a Bluetooth enabled device to notify an application on the device that it is within the proximity of the beacon.